


Answer Enough

by DragonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Getting Together, I haven't written a fanfic in years so forgive me, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose/pseuds/DragonRose
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get their shit together. Sam is surprised (but not really).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Answer Enough

They’re waiting for everyone to be ready and honestly? Sam is psyching himself out. This is it- this is how it ends, what they’ve been working towards for so long. The end ~ _of everything_ ~ is so close that Sam can practically taste it. It almost, almost doesn’t matter how it ends at this point (of course, a part of him is still hoping that they somehow come out on top, but come on. What are the odds? Sam may be an optimist but he has always been pragmatic). They’re going up against God, and how the fuck do they manage to get themselves in situations like this over and over again?

So there they are, Sam, Dean and Cas and they’re waiting for the others, and Sam is mostly ignoring the other two. They’re doing that intense staring thing again, where they seem to forget that anyone else exists or maybe they just don’t care. And yes, Sam used to feel awkward, being the third wheel, always terrified it would turn into ~something else~ in front of him.

Its not like he has a problem with the gay thing (It’s the 21st century, grow the fuck up, and frankly he has actual issues to care about). You just don’t want to be there for a moment like that- it’s a revelatory moment, that first kiss; and if anything had ever happened between Dean and Cas- it would’ve been intense.

But nothing ever happened, there’s just a lot of homoerotic staring (Sam still remembers those school girls with something close to fondness- _so much subtext_ ), so Sam had kinda given up on either of them actually, you know, making a move. Which is why when it does happen, it takes Sam completely by surprise. He doesn’t know what changes in that moment (maybe it’s the situation, maybe the moment had never been right before this, maybe Dean gave some sort of indication that he was ready). He doesn’t know okay?

All he hears is Cas suddenly rasping out- “Dean. Dean, you have to know, I have loved you-” when his voice is cut off. By the time Sam looks at them, Dean has grabbed Cas by the collar and is kissing him. It’s just one kiss- hard, punishing, and brief (accepting). And then it’s over. For a second Sam panics because he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, when Jack walks in, then Charlie shows up, the moment is lost and it’s time to leave.

And then? And then, they somehow survive. They’ve lost people, but Dean is alive, Cas is alive and Sam is alive and they’re grieving (but they have grieved before). Dean settles into something permanent with Cas. It amuses Sam as much as it makes him happy.

He would tease Dean about it but every time he touches Cas in public, he looks as though he’s challenging someone to say something. Like he’s waiting for them to make a comment and then would take immense pleasure in kicking their ass. He’s still far more affectionate with Cas in public than Sam would’ve thought Dean was capable of (there are caresses and private smiles and lingering touches; anyone who knows Dean knows that this is already far more than he would generally show).

Dean has always been such an intensely private person that he guards everything that actually matters to him with unnerving vehemence. And it makes sense. They've always had far too many enemies and Sam is so glad that Dean is actually with someone whom he loves the way he loves, that he remains silent. Cas, for his part, loses some of the weight he’s been carrying on his shoulders for the last few years. He smiles more easily, more brightly and the way he looks at Dean makes Sam’s heart ache just a little (in a good way, because he wasn’t sure Dean would ever get this- not truly).

By the time Dean loses his defensiveness, it’s been months and it’s almost too late to actually say anything. They’re sitting in the bunker, working on a mundane case (Sam can’t quite believe this is their life now, but is so, so grateful), when Cas gives Dean a quick kiss (like it’s a habit, like they’ve been doing this forever), before heading into the kitchen. Sam looks at Dean to gauge his reaction but he seems too involved in his reading, like he hasn’t noticed anything different, like he’s forgotten he needs to be defensive. It takes him a couple of moments to realise that Sam is staring at him (because come on, there is only so much Sam can pretend he hasn't noticed and he has to address this at some point). And when Dean does, he just looks vaguely embarrassed.

So Sam just puts on the shit-eating grin he’s been wanting to for ages and asks his brother one thing -“So, you and Cas, huh?”

All he gets in response is a “shuttup Sammy”- but Dean isn’t quite able to hide the small pleased smile that steals over his face, and that’s answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually been following Supernatural closely, so I'm sorry if I've gotten something wrong. Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
